<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Treat by xshinanix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766044">Valentine's Treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshinanix/pseuds/xshinanix'>xshinanix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lingerie, Riding, Teasing, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshinanix/pseuds/xshinanix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful Valentine's Day date, Mai gains the courage to spice things up with her boyfriend Trunks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trunks Briefs/Mai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, everyone! I had inititally starter writing this for last year's Valentine's Day, but it had been so long since I had touched it after starting that it seemed...weird to post on not Valentine's Day. I know it's a few days late, but it's better than a few months! Enjoy ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Trunks had spoiled her rotten. It was typical for her lovesick boyfriend to fawn over her, but it was more intense on today of all days: Valentine’s Day</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He always tried his hardest to be perfect for her on most days, but today he had turned off his egocentric genes to focus on her. He had made her breakfast in bed, bought her flowers and chocolate, ordered a limo to take them out to dinner. He did anything and everything she asked him to without a complaint which was rare for days unlike this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, yes. The young man had certainly treated her to a lovely day. Which only meant it was fair that he get a treat in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mai had ordered the nightgown a few weeks prior to Valentine’s Day, already having planned to wear it. She had only tried it on once. The way the red, sheer satin fabric had intimidated her at first. She wasn’t the type of woman who typically would wear something like this, and she wasn’t entirely sure if Trunks would appreciate the garment. They had slept together a handful of times before, and he never hinted towards wanting this. Or maybe he was too afraid to mention this to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless, she had debated whether or not she should go through with it. But after his good behavior all day, it seemed like she had no other choice. She looked over herself in the mirror, turning to look at herself from all angles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nightgown was bright red and made from a sheer satin fabric. It had a deep V neckline that was embroidered with red lace, a red bow around her waist and tied at the bottom of the V. The skirt stopped at the very tops of her thighs, the bottom of her ass being uncovered by fabric. The nightgown had come with a matching red thong; not quite as sheer as the top, but still suggestive nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Mai?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped at his voice from the other side of the bathroom door, clenching at what little fabric there was over her heart. “Um, yes, honey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay? You’ve been in there a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m fine!” She called, her cheeks pretty red from embarrassment. She hadn’t realized how long it was taking her to muster up the courage to face him. “Can you go down to the kitchen and grab those chocolate strawberries we picked up? Oh! Don’t forget the chocolate syrup and whipped cream!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could practically hear the confusion in his silence, her heart racing until he answered her a few seconds later. “Of course, dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pressed her ear up to the door and listened to his footsteps leave the room, closing the door behind him. She breathed out a sigh of relief and turned back to the mirror, leaning over the sink with her hands gripped the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got this. You are a damn goddess, and he’ll appreciate it.” She told herself, trying to fight back the nervous urge to scream. She didn’t have much time to prepare herself anymore. She grabbed the black silk robe she had also bought with the nightgown, slipping it over her shoulders but not bothering to tie it shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She unlocked and opened the conjoined bathroom door to peer into their room. When she was sure he was actually gone and not hiding from her, she stepped out and walked to the nightswitch, dimming down the lights. Quickly she managed to pull out and light a few candles on their bedside, nearly burning her finger in the process. With the little spare minutes she had, she changed the sheets and blankets on their bed to red and black silk sheets for a little cherry on top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood back and admired her handiwork, her hands on her hips with a soft grin on her lips. If he didn’t at least act like he liked what she had done, she’d be rather upset. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her little moment of happiness, however, was broken when she heard his footsteps coming up the stairs. Panicked, she sat down on the front edge of the bed, leaning back and supporting her weight with her hands. Typically the woman would cross her legs out of habit. But she fought down that urge, rather rocking one of her legs and keeping them open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trunks seemed to struggle with the door for a second. She wanted to get up and help him, knowing that his hands were probably full. But if she did, she would ruin the surprise she had set up. Her heart raced inside of her chest when he finally seemed to get a proper hold of the doorknob, praying that the dim lights would hide her flushed face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not exactly sure why you’d want the syrup and cream, but I brought it anywa-” He cut himself off when he saw her, nearly dropping the things in his arms. His eyes went wide at the view, her mouth agape as he scanned over her. “Oh, um, hi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to admit that he was rather cute with his faint blush and flustered demeanor. She couldn’t help but smile a bit. “Hi.” She responded and sat up, crossing her legs with a hand resting on her thigh. With her other hand, she beckoned the man over with a finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if mesmerized by her, he walked forward and sat down at the edge of the bed, placing the strawberries and other items onto the bed. “Mai, you look…just...wow.” He reached forward and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. “Where did you even get this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt her anxiety drift away as he spoke, perking up with a small smirk. “What? This old thing?” She spoke and allowed the robe to slip from her shoulders, pulling up a bit on one of the straps of the nightgown. “I found it just, you know, lying around…” She watched his eyes travel from her face down to her chest, but quickly flicker back up to her eyes. She chuckled. “You can look, Trunks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I...touch?” He murmured softly, his eyes casted back down to her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hummed in response and leaned back on her hands, the robe sliding down to her wrists. “In a second. Right now, I’m dying to have one of those strawberries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The corner of Trunks’ mouth twitched as he obeyed her request, reaching over to grab the tray of chocolate fruit. He offered it up to her, only to her frown and tilt her head. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you could feed me one?” She witnessed a shift in his facial expression, but wasn’t quite sure how or what was behind it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he still complied with her, picking up the juiciest looking fruit. He brought the strawberry to her lips, watching her mouth anxious as she closed her eyes and licked around the fruit before gently taking a bite. The chocolate gave a nice, satisfying ‘crack’ when broken by her teeth, the woman humming softly in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening her eyes, she licked over her lips, her eyes scanning over her boyfriend. She could visibly see his arousal, feeling herself heat up. She never felt like this type of thing would do it for her, but now that she was in the moment, the anticipation was killing her. “Take your shirt off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was more than happy to follow, standing up in front of her to pull the garment off of his body and toss it to the side. When he was about to sit back down, she lifted one of her legs and pressed her foot against his stomach, tilting her head. “Who told you to sit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had looked into those baby blues thousands of times, but never had they looked quite like this. There was a spark in his eyes. Something dark, but not dangerous. Or it could be dangerous and she found thrill in that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On your knees.” She said and watched as he very reluctantly obeyed, dropping to his knees in front of her. He reached out--either to touch her thighs or waist--but she shook her head at him with a sigh. “Tsk, tsk, tsk, Trunks. You’re so defiant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He furrowed his brows and looked up at her, letting his hands fall into his lap. “Why can’t I touch you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it’s not time for that yet. I will tell you when you can.” She responded with a roll of her eyes. She reached for a strawberry and examined it closely, crossing and uncrossing her legs just to tease him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mai, is this really necessary?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop talking. Unless you want this to stop.” The words had come pouring out of her. She didn’t know what had gotten into her, but there was something undeniably powerful about having a man such as himself bending to her will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pressed the fruit to his lips and tilted her head to the side. “Open wide.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a low growl, Trunks opened his mouth wide enough for him to take a bite from the fruit. Once swallowed, the man licked over his lips slowly, not once breaking eye contact with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied, Mai smiled and grabbed the syrup, popping the cap. She tilted her head back with her mouth opened, turning the bottle over to pour the sugary substance in her mouth. Instead, however, she “missed”, the dark liquid landing on her chest rather than in her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oops.” She looked down at Trunks, tilting her head to the side. “Can you be a doll and get that for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confused, the man stood and was going to grab a towel from the bathroom. Mai, however, grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. “Not with a towel, silly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trunks stared at her for a second before it finally clicked what she meant. She saw him shift and kneeled down in front of her once more. “Mai?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I touch you now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mai thought over the request, making him wait a few agonizing moments before nodding her head. “I suppose you can do that. But don’t go below the belt, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a nod, Trunks hooked his arms around her waist. Because of the deepness of her neckline, Trunks was able to stay on his knees, licking the chocolate from the valley between her breasts. She breathed out and tilted her head back, her lips parted as a hum rose from her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trunks slipped his hands up her back further, sliding the straps of the nightgown off of her shoulders. With breasts bare to him, he chuckled and kissed his way to the peak of one, taking her nipple into his mouth. He licked and nipped at the bud, making her audibly moan in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his weight, he pushed her onto her back, adjusting them so he was loomed over her with his hips between her thighs. He moved his mouth to the other breast, using one of his hands to knead and massage over the other one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help herself but mewl with delight. After a few seconds, however, the man popped away from her, pressing his forehead to hers with hands on either side of her head. “Are you done-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could finish speaking, she placed a finger to his lips, raising a brow. “That was brave of you.” She commented and leaned up, pressing a kiss to his lips. She slid her tongue inside of his mouth, the taste of chocolate and strawberries everso present. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t get much satisfaction from that, however. She pulled away from him only a few moments into the kiss, hearing him curse under his breath. “Take your pants off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trunks raised a brow. “Just my pants?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a huff, Trunks stood up and stripped down to nothing. While he did that, Mai watched, a flush on her cheeks but a seductive glint in her eyes. “What a good boy you are…” She hummed and stood up, pushing him down onto the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mai slid the nightgown off of her body, allowing it to drop to the ground at her feet. She stepped forward and got on her knees, eyeing his erection with hungry eyes. “The quieter you are, the more you’ll get.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a confused look, opening his mouth to ask her what that even meant. But before he could, her mouth was already on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It started as a small gasp as she licked the length. Then it was a moan when she took him into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip. She glanced up at him warningly, but his eyes were closed and his head tilted back. With a roll of her eyes, she continued her little assault on him, taking in as much as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mai…” When he breathed out her name, she pulled back instantly. He looked down at her perplexed at what had happened. “Why did you-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mai stood up and sat down in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You weren’t quiet.” She poured and shook her head. “You can’t even follow simple instructions?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached her hand down and took ahold of him, gently and slowly moving up and down his shaft. With a groan, Trunks leaned forward and pressed his face into her neck, his arms wrapping around her waist. He pressed sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to her skin, sucking and nipping at multiple spots to leave faint bruises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took her hand away from him, earning a growl in response. She ignored him, however, pushing against him so he fell onto his back with her on top of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want.” She whispered into his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it obvious?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mai tilted her head and hummed, licking over her lips as she let her eyes go down. She followed the lines of his chest slowly, taking in every inch as she contemplated his question. Was it obvious? Looking between his legs told her it was painfully so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose…” She sighed dramatically, but she quickly gained a wicked grin. “Now the real fun can begin~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him shift underneath her as she reached down, pulling the fabric of her thong to the side as she lowered herself down onto him. She bit down on her lip as she sat down, watching his breath hitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mai started moving up and down on him slowly, allowing herself to get used to the feeling of the movement. Trunks reached forward and set his hands on her hips, guiding her through the motions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she knew it, she was leaned forward, moaning and groaning. Sex had always been amazing with Trunks, but the power she felt while towering over such as man of strength was beyond anything he had given her. She opened her eyes faintly to see his head tilted head, eyes closed as his mouth was agape enough to breathe out his own moans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned faintly and sped up, gritting her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Mai…” He looked up at her, using one of his hands to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking her skin. “You’re so beautiful…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he spoke, her composure finally broke. She couldn’t help the huge smile that creeped onto her face, the bucking of her hips picking up as much speed as she could manage. She leaned down and pressed a sloppy kiss to his mouth. He sat up to meet her halfway, one of his hands slipping behind her head while the other cupped the bottom of her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until she pulled away. Trunks’ mouth quickly went back to work on her neck, leaving deeper and darker marks than he had before. Mai leaned her head back with closed eyes, taking in every single sensation she was feeling. She breathed out words to him, things like “yes”, “more”, or “god”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what seemed like years, she finally came undone onto him, biting down on her lip to keep herself from screaming or moaning loudly. He quickly followed suit, pressing his face into her neck with a loud groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat there together for several seconds, letting the aftershocks of their orgasms wash off of them before either of them moved. He was the first to shift, pulling his face away from her neck to look at her. Pieces of his blue hair were stuck to his forehead from sweat, droplets running down her face and neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...You...That…” He was panting hard, unable to contain his smile. “God, you’re amazing, Mai.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled back at him, pulling him in for a kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Not as amazing as you are…” She murmured into his lips. She pulled away from him with a soft yawn, stretching upwards. “I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so fast, missy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a squeak as their positions shifted, him being on top of her with her arms pinned above her head. She saw the dark look in his eyes and swallowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really think you could act like that and not get some form of punishment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt like it was going to be a long night for her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>